bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ants/@comment-36631494-20181117013210
Not a fan of the ant challenge. Mainly because of the arbitrary thinking associated with Onett concerning this. He allowed "his buddies" to get the higher amulets then increased the potency of the ants to a point where others who came later are not having the same ease in completing this challenge. This is done in both rewards given and mechanics of the challenge. At first, when you had many rage bees upon entering the challenge your rage bees would spit out their token. Sometimes outside the glassed in area. But the persistence of the token was such that upon getting a token link you would get all your rage to +5 (I had 5 rage bees once). I didn't have my bees high enough and so they didn't have the umph to kill the level 8+ ants and I would die. No biggie I thought, I will just run my bees to 10. Did so. Now the ants pop out sometimes in three or more waves which never happened before. having that many waves of ants out with one giant ant and multiple fire ant trails makes for a difficult to impossible fight even when having all bees at or over 10. I typically did better with level 8 bees in September than I am now with level 10 bees. The rewards are also lowered with regard to the conversion rate. I've gotten to 148 ants killed and got 89% conversion rate a number of times. I just got a 110 ant kill and got 89% conversion rate. I've had a 95% conversion rate amulet before without getting 150 dead ants. Finally the ants are hitting much harder even at the lower levels in my opinion. I honestly don't see how people who are trying to achieve this are getting into the 150s+. Sure those who got their 150+ amulets will claim its part of the game, but they already HAVE the amulet and really don't care if they ever go into the challenge. Onett really doesn't like that people "abused" this challenge by saving up a lot of ant passes. Then they would place a whole bunch of killing bees like rage bees in their nest and just run through the challenge until they got the amulet they desired then convert their hive to something for the rest of the game and basically never play the challenge again. This is a major reason why Onett put the limitation of 10 on the ant pass dispenser. He didn't like how people played HIS game outside the way HE thought it should be played. So he put a limitation on it. This game is fun to play. It is actually enjoyable. I simply don't like that just because some folks are able to play the game outside the way the developer desired that he should "make it tougher" for all. Recently we all lost our hat when he decided to put speed and movement gathering on shoes. It would seem like a similar thing could have been done when he nerfed the ants in the challenge. Put everyone on the same playing field. He didn't. Why? Was it because he didn't wish to force his buddies into doing that challenge again after they spent plenty of jellies making their hives ant challenge friendly got their amulets then they would have to revert back to pollen collecting? But the rest of us struggling to achieve this new set of ants are viewed as sucks to be you folks thinking? I suspect that is the real reason. Onett seems to like to have unattainable or unrealistic goals in his game. Look at the quest badge and battle badges. Even his buddies are not going to get those badges anytime soon. They are unrealistic goals. Is ant challenge in the same realm now? I'll keep trying to complete this challenge when I am totally bored with the game. I will keep playing the game. But I don't have any realisitc expectation on achieving 150. Onett has perverted that challenge to near unattainable for the average player. Kind of disheartening for a game geared toward kids.